Falling for girls like you
by BelievingInADream
Summary: all Reginas life she has done whatever her parents asked of her went to the greatest schools got the job that they thought she should get .she has yet to live her life how she wants to live it she feels like she's missing something until she meets Emma in a bar one night Emma lives her life how she wants to an gives no apologies is Emma the breath of fresh air Regina needs?
1. Chapter 1

A/n HEYYYYYY PEEPS! I TOLD YOU I HAD A SWAN QUEEN FAN FICTION IN THE WORKS AND WELL HERE IT IS MAY I PRESENT TO YOU A "BelievingInADream" original lol here's chapter one of "falling for girls like you" BTW! They switch points of views decided to do something different so enjoy!

Chapter One

 _-Regina's Point of View-_

From the moment I was born my life has been nothing but ordinary star student always had the best of grades was never even tardy not even once never snuck out always dated who I was told to date never questioned my mother and father at all I've just always assumed they knew best now my older sister Zelena I like to call her "Zee" she has always let her freak flag fly never giving a flying fluck what our parents say (I hate to swear so I use substitutes I dont know I just always thought swearing sounded so dirty) "Live a little Regina or one day your going to wake up in your big mansion with a husband who cheats on you daily and have many regrets" that's what Zee always tells me but I'm 33 my whole life I've always played it safe growing up I use to draw all the time paint, sketching, sometimes I'd even sculp I'd thought about going to art school my father quickly got that idea out of my head " being an artist is not going to put food on the table now an accountant someone is always going to need help with their money " so I went to business school that's where I met my best friend Kathryn she is amazing she's everything I'm not she's daring she's seductive always has a fling or two under her belt and always trying to get me to let my hair down I try but I always end up chickening out

Now last but not least my darling mother we have a very complicated relationship as you very well know about the accomplishments i just listed above well none of them were good enough for dear old mom she showed up to my graduation at Stanford and said "if you would've worked harder you probably would've made deans list" no hug no flowers no "congratulations you made it out of college alive" nothing but I wasn't surprised Kathryn walks into my office and looks disappointed in a way

"What, whats the matter?" I looked up from my work load which was giving me a headache

"I dont know why you work hard your hot! People would do your work for you if you asked" Kat says sitting down

"Unlike you I actually have morals "

"Morals have nothing to do with it babe you're a wicked hot piece of ass you just dont know how to use it that my dear is your down fall"

"I have a boyfriend and we are content"

You see I've been with Robin for over a year we met at a gala for my fathers firm i was invited to through my father when Robin was first transferred over from another firm he was charming I didn't hate to be around him so that was a start he didn't give me butterfly's but I felt comfortable not comfortable enough to be myself but close enough we still dont live together and I'm sort of okay with that who's in a rush?

"Oh please that relationship is a scam" Kat says rolling her eyes

"Oh it is not " I say trying to focus on my work

"Pleaaaasee you are not happy"

"Yes I am...well I'm happy enough besides who knows what happiness is"

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard...come on"

"What where are we going?"

"We my dear are going to go get at drink "

"No I can't I have work to do"

"It will still be here in the morning! Come on its Friday night I dare you! "

I sigh and stare at Kat " okay fine let me get my purse"

 _-Emma's point of view-_

For as long as I can remember I'd been gay I remember my first crush Lilah Palmasino gorgeous brown hair olive tan skin green eyes i swear id get lost in them and she always had the prettiest dress on the play ground I think that's what pretty much sealed the deal for me we'd first started out as friends until one day she kissed my cheek my heart was beating 100 miles per minute we spent about a week on the DL till one day i caught her kissing Billy Fischer under the slide my world crashed around me so in tears I confronted her about it she said she could never get married to me "get married!?" I thought ,my biggest concern was finding someone to share my snack at snack time with not signing my life away before I even got to sell my wild oats on the playground that only fifth and six graders are allowed to play on so off she went taking my heart and the bracelet I made for her... Bitch that was my first taste of heart break and I was only in the first grade so from that moment on I swore off straight girls I'd only mess with the gold star lesbians from then on out of course then I didn't even know what a gold star lesbian was but that's not my point my point was...is. is that I was heartbroken and I vowed to never let someone make a fool out of me like that again

"Hey you dork are you done washing out the shot glasses " August comes in from the bar to the kitchen to do nothing but bother the hell of me

"Yes I am your majesty here you go sir" I hand him the shot glasses so he can finish doing inventory

" 'Bout time the hell did you do? Make em yourself?" He says taking them and walking out

" You should only be so lucky!" I called after him

That excuse of a man is none other than my older and annoying brother August dont get me wrong he's amazing and probably one of my best friends but he can really grind my gears you know I remember when I told him I was gay he looked actually relieved and said "Thank god now mom won't have to raise bail money to get me outta jail for kicking some knuckle heads ass for ya" I think we grew closer as siblings from that moment on

"Emmie the crowd is getting restless out here where's the worlds best bartender?" August said entering the room again

"I'm coming I'm coming" I said wiping off my hands

"Actually I was talking about Bernardo but you'll do" he says with a teasing grin letting me know he's joking

" Ha ha Jimmy Fallon ladies and gentlemen"

"Hey " he comes closer to me " you okay"

"Eh I'll be okay eventually"

"Hey screw Ruby she wouldnt know a good thing if it punched her in the nose"

"That's awfully descriptive but thanks for the words of encouragement"

Remeber when i was telling you about heartbreak and how and sucks and how its never going to happen to me again well you'd think i learned my lesson the first time but no saddly i hadnt and well this form of heartbreak was more on the grown up level and the girl we're conversing over is Ruby my fiancé well now ex- fiancé we were together for about six years we just broke up about six months ago I'm not going to give you all the dirty details but lets just say towards the end her definition of monogamy was a little different from mine

I paint on a happy face and go out there and be the best bartender money can buy

"hey handsome whatcha drinking tonight?"

He smiles at me and says "Gin and Tonic i want you to make it though" and winks at me you'd think men would have a gaydar but nope they dont they're dumb like that so I just laugh and play along

"i wouldn't have it any other way!" I go over to the bar and make him the drink and take it back to his side of the bar "you know where to find me if you need another one!"

"how bout a dance and a shot a bourbon " another man says to me

I give him my best fake flirtatious laugh "how about definitely a shot a bourbon and i'll think about the dance" I say while pouring and then handing him his shot

I see a regular and smile at him "Hey Lou what are ya going to have!?"

"I'll have a little bit of Jack!"

" coming right up!" I slap the bar and fill his glass with Jack Daniels and hand it to him "here ya go partner!"

"Emma every guy in this room is eating out of the palm of your hands" Lou says making me smile

Of course August is eaves dropping from across the room and screams from the other side of the bar "yeah to bad her boat doesn't float that way!" And laughs

I throw an olive at him and cant help but laugh as well "shut up!"

"any way i dont blame them you are a sight to see" Lou chimes in again and he warms my heart

"aweee thanks Lou" I pat him on the hand

"anytime sweet heart "

I turn my attention back the crowd and scream "alright who needs a drink!?"

Despite the more requests for drinks my attention is all of a sudden focused on the door or more like who's coming through it she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I've seen and been with a lot of them but her wow I'm having the play ground moment all over again long beautiful black hair big beautiful brown eyes and lips oh my god her lips were ...well let's just say they looked very kissable she had a nice dress too but this time I wasn't focused on the actual dress I was kind of more focused on what was under it but as I paid more attention to her I saw how out of place she looked she looked well expensive very expensive as in her whole closet came from fifth avenue her friend excused herself and went to the back she looked like a lost puppy I felt so bad for her she had to be in the wrong place so i walked up to her

"Hey..you's lost?" I ask her with a gentle tone

She looked at me and smiled "not exactly i let my friend talk me into to coming to get a drink before we left the office and i don't know why i would ever agree i have so much work to look into but we got to talking about happiness and how no one really knows the true meaning and then it got kind of depressing…..which you don't care about because why would you you only asked me if i was lost soo no I'm not lost i'm sorry i feel like I'm rambling " she laughs nervously

I laugh too "a little bit….I'm Emma by the way" I extend and shake the mystery woman's hand

"Oh Regina its nice to meet you Emma"

"so Regina….whats your poison?"

"I'm sorry poison?"

I couldnt help but laugh she truly was clueless "your drink…your choice of alcoholic beverage?"

"Oh um...I dont know a glass of Merlot?"

I stare at her for a while "Nah I know just what you need " I fix her up a drink "here ya go Gin and Tonic"

"How is this just what I need"

"I feel like you've had a rough day so this should help you relax "

"How thoughtful" she says smirking and taking a sip of her drink "and tasty I'm impressed"

"Hey I live to serve enjoy" I start to walk away until she calls my name

"how long have you...been a bartender"

I had a feeling she didn't really care about how long I'd been bartending she probably didn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar place or maybe she didn't want men hitting on her and thought that having me around would ward off all that unwanted attention or maybe she actually did care I dont know I was over thinking all of this but what I did know was that what ever the reason was I didn't care I was willing to take whatever I can get "about two years" I finally answer and leaned against the bar "what about you what do you do?"

Taking a sip of her drink "I'm an accountant"

"Oh so official do you like it"

"Eh pays the bills besides someone's got to do it"

"Well i know I would trust you with my money"

"Oh?" She said looking intrigued "and why is that?"

"I dont know something about you that's trust worthy you have a trusting face" I stare at her for a while "am I wrong?"

" God I'd hope not" she smiles and almost knocks me off my feet she truly doesn't know how beautiful she is that's what's so dangerous about her

"So Emma did you always want to be a bartender?"

"Did you always want to be an accountant?"

"No I didn't "

"Neither did I "

"So what happened?"

"What happened with you?"

" I asked you first"

"Well I asked you last"

She laughs beautifully " well um dreams change and people get older once that happens reality starts to set in and you have to make a choice to either grow up or continue to be a dreamer ...so I grew up"

" Why can't you do both?"

"Well I wasn't really given much a choice"

" well it might not be to late"

"No it is I'm an adult I'm too far gone"

"You're never to far gone to dream"

Regina looked speechless somehow I think what i said knocked the wind right out of her it took her a while to register what I said but once she did she was about to speak until her friend came back from doing what ever she was off doing

"Hey babe ready to go?"

"Kathryn,Emma,Emma,Kathryn" Regina introduced us

"Nice to meet you" I spoke up

"Oh you too" she smiles at me "You ready to go its getting late"

Regina looks at the clock "its barely twelve thirty"

"I know I know but I got the number from the guy I wanted and this other creepy guy keeps eyeing me so can we go please?"

"I...um.I " she looks at me and frowns "okay let's go" she gets up and pulls out her wallet "how much for the drink"

I smile yeah like I'm gonna make you pay for a drink "forget about it its on the house"

"Wait ...are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive... I'll see you around"

"Um okay" she turns to leave but turns back around "it was nice talking to you...Emma" she smiles and walks out the door

"Who was that " August comes up behind me and scares the hell out of me

"Ah! God dont do that! I could've shanked you"

"With what your imagination? Now who was that"

"Just some girl"

"Oh I can tell you like her!"

"Oh please she's probably straight and you know I dont do straight girls"

"You don't know that... You don't know what could happen "

"It would never work"

"And never say never " he turns and walks away

Just my luck wanting something or someone that probably belonged to someone else whatever its not like I'm going to see her again right?

OKAY GUYS LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR JUST LIKE LET IT DIE BUT I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS! SO LET ME KNOW AND ILL KEEP GOING AND DONT WORRY I WILL STILL UPDATE THE OTHER FANFICTION ON THE REGULAR SO THANKS FOR READING "Falling for Girls like You "


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay so no one really responded its okay I guess I gotta sell you a little more and this is my longest chapter ever! ENJOY!

Chapter 2

 _-Regina's POV-_

I didn't know what it was heck I dont know what it is but I can't get her out of my head those eyes...its like she saw right through me as soon I walked through those doors and saw her I can't even explain it I'm not gay but I've also never felt this way before about anybody this is new territory for me I'm feeling things I dont understand I guess they didn't teach this in grad school

"Hey hon what's up!?" Kathryn comes in the copy room and sits on top of one of the copy machines

"Really? Kat that's not a chair or in your case a bed" I chuckled

"Well it was the other night with Todd" she winked

"Todd the unpaid intern!?"

Kat smiles "oh the things that he can do"

I can't help but blush "Kat he's fresh out of college he's twenty two "

"So what he's legal! And besides no ones gonna find out and if they do well no ones gonna care...well maybe Brad"

"Dont tell me you had sex Brad too..."

"No! God do you really think I'm that big of a slut! He wants to and I keep telling him I don't mix business with pleasure but once he finds out about Todd that excuse isn't going to be of any use anymore "

I stare at her "okay I'm leaving now "

"Wait! I meant to ask are you still on for dinner tonight at your parents "

"Yes...I am and Robin is suppose to be there"

"Still keeping up with that charade I see"

"We are not a charade for the last time"

"When's the last time you seen him?"

"Um...um"

"Mhm that long you two have been together for...I dont know a year have you even told him you loved him"

"Its too soon..."

"Wow...okay"

" Wow okay what?"

"Never mind.."

"No what what is it?"

"It...just seems like your settling"

"I am not settling! "

"Oh please you are and you know it that's why your so defensive"

"No I'm defensive because I no longer want to discuss this anymore"

"Okay fine ...so is your sister going to be there tonight?"

"Yeah I hope so I can't handle my parents tonight alone I'm mentally and physically exhausted"

"Well I'd go but I have a date"

"You always have a date"

"No its with the guy I meant at the bar last week Graham he's sweet something about him..."

" is Kat finally smitten?"

" ummmm I wouldn't say all that I'd say intrigued"

"Baby steps I guess"

"Oh yeah about the bar last week that girl that you were chatting up what was her name emmy?"

"Emma" I spoke up a little to quickly "Her name...was Emma "

She looked at me and smiled as if she could read what I was thinking "Yeah Emma...she was cute... And she couldn't keep her eyes off you"

"Well of course she couldn't it be awfully rude to not look someone in the eye when having a conversation"

"That's not what I meant and you know it...I dont know why you play clueless with me I see right through it"

"I'm not playing anything "

"Okay fine play dumb if you want to but I saw the way she looked at you she thought you where hot and I wouldn't judge if you thought the same"

"That's very gracious of you now can I go please?"

"Get out of here you crazy kid you"

* * *

I pull up to my parents house just as Robin did and I smile at him he's in one of his expensive suits I've never seen him in jeans he's always dressed as if he's about to walk in a courtroom he reminds me of my father growing up he'd always say "Always dress as if you have somewhere to be that way people will see you have a purpose" I always hated that saying I don't mind dressing up but there's nothing like putting my hair in a messy bun and sweats with a pencil and sketch pad in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other

Robin gets out of the car and greats me with a kiss there's a little tingle when we kiss but nothing to send up fireworks about "darling you look lovely although your make ups a little to dark try something lighter next time okay ?" he pats my shoulder and walks towards the door

"Yes sweet heart lovely to see you too" I follow him toward the door and my sister opens it with a huge smile on her face

"Well well well! Little sister come here!" She moved past robin and taking me in her arms and squeezed tightly

"Hey Zee! Thank goodness your here"

"Did you honestly think I'd let you go into the lions den by yourself!?"

"Hello Zelena" Robin speaks up

"Hi...Robby! What's shaking?"

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask

"They're in there waiting I guess I don't know I've been in the kitchen drinking"

I laugh "of course you have "

"Come on! " we walk inside my old home which still looked the same I spent so many nights feeling as if this place was my prison I'm first greeted by my mother who looked as if she just had a botox injection

"Hello darling you made it" she wrapped her arms around me, as if I had a choice I thought

"Hi mother " I paint on a fake smile my father comes out shortly after her

"Hello muffin!"

"Hi daddy!" I hug him I know my father and I have our tiffs but he's always had a special place in my heart

"How are you ,you look well!"

"I've been pretty good daddy thanks for asking "

"Robin my boy how have you been!"

"Amazing sir we finally got the upper hand on that case we've been working on so all things are working out "

"Oh no darling that make up its not a good look " my mother says to me I dont know what happened but something inside of me sort of snapped I was about to respond until Zelena interfered thank God

"Um Regina come with me to the kitchen I need to show you something" Zelena says and takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen

* * *

"What do you need to show me?"

"Here " she pours and hands me a glass of wine

"What am I suppose to do with this "

"Drink it you idiot" she laughs "i'm gonna drink twice as much just because mother wouldnt want me too"

I laugh at her "do you always have to push moms buttons Zee?"

She laughs as well "and do you always have to play it safe Regina?"

"what are you talking about i never play it safe"

"pssh please you always have in your career life and social life hell even your love life why do you think you've never been in love"

"no i haven't and how do you know who i've loved"

"yes you have! you never had any ethnic friends growing up only straight collar! i was the one with diversity!"

"well not in my love life "

"Regina yes you have …always have"

"what about Robin?"

She laughed out loud and responded "are you kidding a walking safety net that man is…..but you know he is don't you?"

I dropped my head and thought on it "i've thought about it but this late in my life i want kids i want to get married i want a family i know Robin is trying i know but he doesn't have that oomph i don't know maybe Robin is all i'll ever get"

"please don't start with that oomph bullshit so all of that is worth your happiness? sweetie your a great girl you don't deserve to settle your 33 you have a little more time left don't rush your life so much try to experience falling in love first before you decide to throw it away for a ring and piece of paper"

I'll be damned she was right all my life I'd been trying to be what everyone else wanted me to be I was focused on everyone else's happiness but my own and its royally screw me in the process I shake my head and smile at her "when did you become so wise?"

"Oh around my third glass of wine and maybe you would to so come on have another glass of wine live a little….."

Its time to start taking my life back "i'll have two!" I don't know what happened but two glasses turned into five and now well...I'm pretty plastered and the night got even better when my mother tells us dinners ready

"okay okay " my sister says after she finally manages to stop laughing I on the other hand ...not so lucky "pull your shit together i don't want mom to know we're drunk"

This just sets me into another laughing fit "what! you told me to drink this much!"

"since when did you start listening to me!?"

"alright…..come on lets go " we walk more like stumble into the dining room and sit mother strikes up conversation first

"so Regina how is your career going ?"

Trying to play it cool i answer as vague as possible "great mom just great "

She pushes the subject "care to elaborate"

Finally my drunk side starts to over power the sober "well mom I'm kicking ass and taking names" I say and Zelena and i look at each other and start laughing I was surprised at my behavior I never swear ever I hate it...but now it was a whole new me taking over or maybe I was just drunk and didn't care "I'm sorry mom but its going well and i…..i'm sorry what were we talking about?"

"your career sweet heart " my mother says now looking pissed off and concerned

Robin looks annoyed as well and grabs my hand "Regina are you alright?"

"I'm tip top" I then idiotically salute him

My father catching on and finally asks the question of the hour "sweetie how much did you guys drink?"

"daddy we're fine she's fine your fine mom's fine we're all fine!"Zelena says and laughs

"yeah it shows" my father grumbles

My mother gets up from the table and grabs me by the arm and pulls me to the kitchen "excuse us" once we're out of sight she turns into her regular dramatic self "Regina you are embarrassing your self pull it together!"

"mom I'm fine" I slur

Brushing what I said aside she quickly replies "not only are you embarrassing yourself but your embarrassing Robin what will he think!"

I felt hurt she didnt pull me aside because she was worried about my well being she just didnt want me to embarrass her "so thats what this is its aaaaaalll about ROBIN WHAT ABOUT ME I'M YOUR DAUGHTER GOD DAMN IT! " see another curse word I was on a role tonight

"lower your tone!"

"You know what thats it screw it i'm out of here!" I storm into the dining room then into the living room to get my coat with everyone trailing behind me

"Regina stop it where are you going!?" My father yells

"away from here!" I scream

" Regina come back please!" Robin says

"yeah come on Regina your drunk you can't drive " Zelena speaks up

"than i'll walk!" I storm out the house and hail a cab knowing exactly were I'm headed

 _-Emma's POV-_

"Hey Em we need you out here its crazy and besides they keep asking for the blonde with the killer smile" he says rolling his eyes laughing and walking back into the bar

I do have a nice smile but that's neither here nor there. I'm in trouble I can't get her out of my head she's haunting me her smile her laugh and well just her but she's probably straight and I don't have the time nor energy to be anyones science experiment

I make my way to the bar and begin serving drinks "Hiya there sweetie what can I get for ya?"

"my frat bros and I want 4 shots of tequila and keep them coming" oh joy bartending for horny college boys this experience shall be fun I turn and I begin making their drinks then I hear a familiar voice I immediately begin to smile

"do they respond to you like this every night" I turn and see Regina smiling

"not always sometimes they go home to their wife" I return the smile "Hi Regina"

"Hi Emma" I immediately realize she slurring "mind if I sit" she stumbles and sits

"yeaaaah i guess Hey Regina are you drunk?"

She laughs "just a little bit but I'm fine i promise"

"okay well you look nice where'd you come from "

"dinner with my parents "

"Aw i see that explains the intoxication"

"ding ding ding ding! first prize winner! so are you gonna fix me a drink?"

I chuckle and raise an eyebrow "don't ya think you had enough?"

"god you sound like my mother! fine can i have some water"

"now that you can have!" I pour her some water and hand it to her "so what's your story Regina? I've been trying to figure you out but no luck "

"what do you mean" she genuinely looks confused

"I mean tell me something about you"

" ummmm i like purple…purples the shit and I loveeeee rom-coms soo good i like the beach long walks on the beach are kinda my thing"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes her answers sounded so rehearsed "god your giving me all this dating game show answers tell me something real about you…?"

She stares at me for a long time I felt bad for putting her on the spot "you know what forget it my bad"

"No! Um i want to answer it….I've never been in love"

"now thats real…..so why have you never been in love?"

"i don't know maybe i'm guarded maybe i'm not good enough maybe…..i'm unloveable "

"or maybe….your holding out for someone to love you as deep as you want to love them"

She smiles at me I swear I have to remember to breathe around her or I will pass out "maybe…soo Emma you wanna get out of here?"

I laugh gosh was I nervous? "Im kind of working"

"boooooo your no fun"

"if i were to say yes where would we

go? "

"i don't know New York's a big place "

I sigh this woman is going to be the death of me "hang on let me tell my brother i'm leaving" i walk over to my brother he sees Regina smiles and waves at her she waves back and I walk back over to her "okay come on lets go"

* * *

We're walking down the streets of New York its a cool night its a little awkward until she finally breaks the silence

"sooooooooo Emma how did you become a bartender?

"well a couple of years ago my brother opened up The Wooden Stool and needed a bartender and i needed a job so I took it after a couple of shifts i got pretty good and well thats that"

"do you have a boyfriend?"

"oh god no!"

She laughes "what you don't like men?"

"in a way no i don't….I'm a lesbian"

"yeah i kind of figured"

I laugh "so why'd you ask if i liked men?"

" because you don't just ask someone if they're gay isn't it offensive?"

"nah i'm use to it"

"have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"yeah when i was a kid I was curious"

"when did you come out?"

"when i was 16"

"did your parents understand?"

"my father died when i was 6 and well my mother is what you call one of those progressive types lets just say she really lets her freak flag fly"

"god i wish i had a family like yours really seems like a breath of fresh air"

"your parents aren't like that?"

"I'm somewhat close with my father but my mother is a real pill! I have a big sister Zelena we're extremely close she's the one i got drunk with tonight it was a lot of fun" she let's out a laugh that weakens my knees

"are you the rebel of your family?"

" not even close! according to my sister I'm always playing it safe"

"you don't look like your playing it safe now?"

"Well my dear looks can be deceiving "

" i don't think your safe i just think your scared"

Regina stops and looks at me "and what exactly do you think I'm scared of?"

"to live"

Then she hear's "Our Day Will Come" by Amy Winehouse playing from a bar near by a side that I had yet to see came out of her "ohhhhhh i loveee this song!" She starts to dance in the street well I might add swinging her hips as if no ones watching I'd never think she had it in her "your a great dancer! " I laugh

" hey i cant help it i feel the beat"she continues to sway her hips then she holds out her hand "come on come dance with me"

" naw i don't wanna cramp your style"

"you could never cramp my style come on please " she grabs my hands and slowly we begin dancing "your a good dancer too"

Yeah she's definitely drunk "yeah i think i'm picking up some of your moves" I couldn't stand it any longer so i pull her closer by her lower back at this point we're dancing hip to hip

"are you leading or am i" she whispers in my ear and makes me shiver

"who knows" i say as she then puts her arms around my neck

"you got me thinking"

"about what?"

She sighs and steps closer to me "why don't you teach me?"

"how to what?"

"how to live"

"you really want me too?"

She steps closer eyes glossy as ever from the alcohol "sure why not now" she leans in and tries to kiss me but i quickly turns my head

"no I'm sorry i got caught up in the moment but Regina not like this"

"you don't want to kiss me Emma?"

"hell yeah i do but your drunk and you probably wont remember any of this" that was seriously the hardest thing I've ever had to do I'm so stupid but I couldn't kiss her not that way

"I'm…..not..that drunk"

There was something seriously off about Regina she looked pale and her eyes were seriously dialated holy shit she was about to hurl "then why does it look like your about to puke your guts out….."

"because... I am!" She runs to the trash can and starts puking I run over to her and hold her hair

"they you go tiger let it out " i start to laugh ive been in her place one to many times

She finally stops puking enough to scold me "stop laughing at me this is embarrassing!"

"oh come on Reg everyone has had their head in a trash can once upon a time "

"not me…"she gets up wiping her mouth

"really?"

"nope"

"not even once?"She shakes her head "god maybe you are playing it safe"

"shut up " she tries to playfully hit me but stumbles and i barely catch her

"alrighty maybe we should get you home"

"no you can't know where I live stranger danger! I'm going with you"

"how do you know i'm not a serial killer"

" you dont look like the type "

"alright alright fine come on"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **-Emma's POV-**_

Shit did last night really happen she just blew into my life like a tropical storm and I've loved every minute of it I feel this magnetic pull towards her a connection that is unexplained you would have to go through it yourself to understand but that woman is not like any woman I ran across she's so quiet but yet it seems like she's screaming, screaming to be heard she's like a mirror covered with condensation I desperately want to wipe it off and let her know I see her I understand her , mid thought my mother walks through the door I almost fall off the couch she startles me so

"Emmie! wake up sleepy butt!" She says loudly making her presence known

I groan loudly and take the pillow from the couch and put it over my head "mooooom what are you doing here" I look at my phone "its 8:30 am"

"I had to see my lovely daughter this morning you don't miss your mother!?"

I climb back on the couch "of course i do but why don't you ever go bother August at his house!?"

"i already did he's in the car he's talking on the phone! now i need to go use the bathroom i'm gonna use yours" I see her going towards my room and it was like tripping you feel yourself falling but you can't do anything to stop it

"WAIT MOM NO!" but before I could stop her my mother comes out of the room with a strange face

"Emmie why is there a naked girl in your bed?…Emma answer me"

Her sharp tone makes me snap out of my daze "just a friend mom!"

"Just a friend? or just a lover?"

"gross mom don't call it lover it's not the 70's any more!" Lover? Was she serious I could tell this conversation was gonna get severely uncomfortable quick!

"answer me Emma"

I sigh "alright well she's my friend her names Regina we met a couple of nights ago she came to the bar last night she was drunk so i brought her back here"

"so you guys can hit the skins?"

See i knew it "what? hit the skins? what the hell mom thats gross i brought her back here cause she didn't want to go home!"

"well go get her up she's here so i'm going to cook her breakfast too…..now Emma"

"alright geez" I go into my room and shut the door "Hey Reg!" I begin to poke her

"mmmmm" she grumbles and rolls over

"Reginaaaaa! wake uppp!"

Her head pops up and she peaks at me with one eye open "what…the… how did i get here….." She slowly looks down at her self says in a whisper "and why am i naked…oh no did we…..?"

I cant help but laugh she really is cute when she's confused "no no we didn't all though you did try"

Suddenly her 'oh shit' expression begins to form on her face "ohh god" she covers her face with her hands "i'm never drinking again"

"yeah well you should get dressed my mom's in the living room"

"oh god did she see me?"

I laugh again "ohhhh yeah"

"well thats just grand!"

"we'll be out here waiting" I leave the room

"and where are my clothes!" she calls after me I shake my head and laugh

"i told her and she's getting dressed happy now mother?"

"of course…..now tell me about her do you like her?"

"god mom she's straight and she probably has a boyfriend"

"what does that have to do with anything if she's meant for you she's meant for you nothing should get in the way"

"mother i just met her like 3 days ago"

"so? your point?"

"god your impossible" just when I thought it couldn't get worse August walks in

"hey little sister you left work early have fun?"

"oh so you know about her little friend in her room?"

"you took her home? god you move fast!"

These two are impossible! "nothing happened!"

"yeah right…." My mother begins to whisper" i found the girl naked in her bed"

This is completely mortifying "MOTHERRR!"

"look at you! back on the scene! its about time you put yourself back out there!" August adds his two cents which was most certainly not needed

"I hate you guys…"

Regina makes her walk of shame out of the room we simply stare at her she finally speaks up "Hello….I'm Regina pleased to meet you guys"

"your so polite sweet heart it's no need where practically family i've already seen your tush " my mother says making everyone in the room extremely uncomfortable

"mom please…."

"Hi Regina it's nice to meet you i'm Emma's big brother August"

"yes the one with the bar you have a great establishment"

"well you know i try"modesty was never really my brothers thing

"well i should be going….."

"oh i don't think so your here now your gonna have breakfast with us"

"oh I don't want to impose"

"don't worry sweetie you're not I'm Mary Margeret by the way its such a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" oh god just kill me now this can't be happening its not like the situation isn't already awkward enough I'm not going to say this situation cant get any worse because it always does

"well are you a good cook?" My mother asks Regina

"not really no" she looks down ashamed

"well today is a great day to learn come on honey" she grabs Regina by her hand and leads her kitchen

I sigh and slump on to the couch "mom seems to like her"

"yeah so do you " I look at August and he's smiling

"Come on August don't start please"

"you know you like her Em why don't you make a move…"

"because i'm afraid i'll jinx it" Getting involved with a woman like Regina is a complete crap shoot and I'm not sure if I'm ready to gamble with my heart again

"you dont know that Emma"

"yes i do now lets just drop it please"

"fine whatever…." Thank God.

* * *

"So Regina what do you do for a living?" My mother asks as we sit at the table eating the breakfast her and Regina prepared

"I'm a accountant"

"ohhhh very impressive! do you live near here? "

"well not exactly i live in Lenox Hill"

"this isn't exactly your neck of the woods is it?"

"not exactly no"

"so do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mommmmm! Come on will you cut it out" I chime in this is getting too personal

" No its alright really" Regina says and looks at me "um nothing serious no"

"you're such a pretty girl" my mother starts to rub Regina's cheek "why aren't you settled down?"

"I don't know just haven't found the right one yet"

"well you look young you have plenty of time"

She lets out a laugh that was music to my ears "i wish my mother thought like you "

"why does she think differently?"

"lets just say every man i brought to meet her she calls a caterer and calls the church"

"I told my children along time ago to do what ever makes them happy its their life any way just like its yours"

"thanks for the pep talk mom….." I say through clenched teeth the woman's hungover last thing she needs is a heart to heart

"hey! she's a good girl Emmie!"

"Emmie?" She laughs

"Yeah I gave both my kids nick names"

"Come on mom please enough with the nick name stories" August says

" oh hush Auggie you see what i have to deal with… i like you Regina so you come by anytime so we can talk! get my address from Emmie!"

"of course i would love that"

My mother pats Reginas hand and smiles "okay good"

"okay i think its time i take Regina home"

"awe come on don't be such a buzz kill"

"mom come on you've already occupied half of her morning"

"actually my phone is dead and i really should go get my car from my parents house…but i promise you Mary Margaret i will be back "

"you better or i'll come find you " my mother laughs

"it was really a pleasure meeting both of you" Regina says getting up

"hey August can i use your car to drive her home…?"

"yeah sure " he tosses me the keys "but you two stay out of my back seat"

"ha ha your hilarious come on Reg lets get out of here"

* * *

We ride in silence for most of the ride i honestly had not the slightest clue of what to say to her so i quickly thought of something "so you have a good time last night?" God that was a dumb question she threw up most of the night !

She laughs lord help me "yeah i guess you can say that"

"oh yeah i know you did"

She begins scratching the back of her neck looking as if shes debating to ask me something "when exactly did i take off my clothes?"

"as soon as you got there you started stripping saying how hot you were i tried to get you something lighter to wear but bout time i came back to you you were in bed under the covers asleep"

"where did you sleep?"

I laugh "don't worry i slept on the couch"

"really? wow your so polite" she laughs as well

"yeah well i don't sleep in beds with passed out drunk chicks" I said in a joking tone

She pretends to feel special "my hero…..so what else did i do?"

" you threw up in a trash can"

"i think i remember that god thats what that taste in my mouth was "

" yeah and we also danced on the side walk "

She lets out an embaressed laugh "yeah i vaguely remember that…."

"you were a real class act last night"

"i can only imagine look i'm sorry i put you through all this i know i was a handful last night"

" no its totally fine you were my entertainment for the night you looked like you actually had fun"

"thats weird i haven't had that in a while my job consumes my entire life…."

"stick with me kid i'll show you a whole new world!"

"…here give me your phone…..come on i'm not gonna photobomb you "

I reach into my pocket and hand Regina my phone "why do you need my phone do you need to call someone?"

"nope…." She starts typing " i'm putting my number in your phone" she hands me back my phone

I read the number "you want me to call you?"

"sure i've never had a diverse friend before you can put any name you want i don't care"

"okay" i think of a cute nickname I could call her I finally settle on "Reg"

"pull in right here" she points at possibly the largest house on the block I couldn't speak for a second

I pull up to the house finally finding the words "holyyy shit this is your house?"

"no my parents house"

"You were one of the rich kids at your school weren't you?"

She laughs "at my school everyone were the rich kids"

"you were one of the kids who would bump the nerdy or uncool kids like me in the hall way"

She gives me a shocked expression but chuckles after she sees I'm joking "i did no such thing!" She playfully hits me

"yeah yeeeaaah is that your car?" I gawk and point to the brand new BMW "fucck thats nice!"

"it was a birthday present"

"are you freaking kidding me all i got for my birthday was a bottle of tequila and a gift card to forever 21…wow we really are from different worlds"

She leans her head back on the head rest and gazes at me sending chills down my spine "not that different" she whispers "….well i better go" she reaches to open the car door but stops and looks at me "hey Emma i know i tried to kiss you last night….."

My heart drops to my stomach "oh shit you do.?….well do you remember what i-"

She interrupts me "yeah i do…it was sweet i want to be friends with you Emma…who knows maybe even more…" she reaches and caresses my cheek "but this is all new to me so you gotta give me some time okay?"

"okay"

"I'll see you around" she gets out of the car and closes the door

Hopefully sooner rather than later and slowly pull into the street and drive away

 **A/N hey guys! Thank you so much for reading chapter three! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :WOW GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE! ALTHOUGH IT WAS A LITTLE IRRITATING AT FIRST WITH THE REVIEWS! OVER AN HONEST MISTAKE ITS STILL ALL A LITTLE NEW TO ME GUYS SO PLEASE YOU SAID TO HAVE RESPECT FOR EACH OTHERS SHIPS WELL LET'S TRY HAVING RESPECT FOR EACH OTHER! BUT ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 4!

 _-Regina's POV-_

As I drove home I began to wonder I began to wonder what it would have felt like if Emma let me kiss her would her lips have been as soft and inviting as they looked would her hands send electric tingles through my body like her gaze did would her touch be as gentle as she was

as I pulled into my drive way I saw Robin sitting on the steps god this was going to be an interesting conversation I slowly got out of my car and walk towards the door

" Robin what are you doing here?"

"Regina where the hell have you been i've been out looking for you all night you don't call you don't answer your phone your were drunk! and angry which i have not the slightest clue why!"

He hasnt really showed interest in me the year we've been together so why now "I'm fine okay i just had to get some fresh air i needed to be by myself!"

"so thats what you're saying you were by yourself this whole time all night?" Awe that's why he cares he thinks I was cheating

"ye….yeah….i was did you think i was with some one else?"

"i don't know you tell me? Look Regina i ...care about you and i might even want to get married to you one day but you running off and embarrassing me and making me look bad doesn't help I mean dont you care!?"

"of course…i do i mean i think so"

"Wow i'll tell you what why don't you give me a call when you figure things out!" He screams and runs to his car and drives away I shake my head and walk inside ready to wash last night off of my body but I hear another car pull up I seriously cannot catch a break

"dude where the hell have you been is your phone dead?" Kat storms in

"yeah i just put it on the charger "

"well….where were you?" She sits down and stares at me "i'm waiting"

I sit down next to her "alright well if i tell you don't judge me okay?"

She holds up her hand "scouts honor"

"alright well i was with…..Emma"

"oh my god…how did you….did you guys….you know?"

I couldnt help but laugh "nooo Kat we didn't she let me sleep in her bed naked by the way! she's such a sweet heart!"

"woah woah woahhh! how did you end up in her bed naked!"

"apparently i was hot…..but from what i can remember i had a great time she just brings something out of me…..like i don't have to pretend with her"

"youuuu like her" she laughs poking my side

"Come on no…."

"No you come on besides when have you ever been able to lie to me babe!"

"Okay i don't know maybe? but i don't know it probably would never work out i mean i've never even kissed a girl before…"

"god your such a pruddeee!"

"Hey! i am not the last 24 hours of my life was not the behavior of a prude!"

"did she try to kiss you?"

"no….i tried to kiss her"

She tosses her head back with laughter "WHAT! oh my god was she a good kisser? "

"Um ...no she wouldn't kiss me she said she liked me and it didn't feel right making out with a drunk chick which is very true"

"oh wow….so how did you feel about that?"

"i dont know…I don't know how i feel "

"well…does she know about you and Robin?"

"she doesn't even know that there is a Robin"

"god your emotionally cheating"

"your so dramatic I'm not cheating on anyone!"

"i kind of feel like this will end badly….."

"everyone has been telling me to take risks so thats what i'm doing" i hear my phone ringing "hang on" i answer the phone "hello?"

"hey just calling to make sure this isn't a bull shit number" Emma jokes

"oh hey Emma!" I laugh nervously "now why would i do that i did give you my number after all!"

I hear Kat whispering "you gave her your number!"

I mouth at her "shut up!"

"you still there?" Emma says

"yeah yeah i'm still here!"

"yeah well i was calling to see if i don't know maybe you wanna go see a movie next friday?"

I chuckle "are you asking me out?"

"it doesn't have to be that you know it could be anything you want it to be a get together, friends seeing a movie, and outing with an acquaintance whatever you want it to be"

"my my my you drive a hard bargain Emma sure…"

"sure what?"

"I'd love to go out with you"

"okay great do you want me to pick you up?" I could hear her smiling

"you can pick me up when ever you want too Emma" i try to sound as sensual as possible

Kat winks at me and whispers "niiiceeeee "

"well well Regina if i wasn't mistaken i'd say you were flirting with me"

"yeah well pick me up next friday 8 o'clock gotta go bye Emma " i say and hang up

"you just surprised the hell out of me" Kat says

"how did i do that?"

"you have a date…..next friday…with a woman….are you a lesbian now?"

"Kat i'm simply exploring my options thats it thats all now if you'll excuse me i'm going to go take a shower if you would be so kind to let yourself out " I say smiling as I walk away

 ** _-Emma's POV-_**

She said yes I can't fucking believe it she said she'd go out with me! I feel like the luckiest SOB in the world I want to go buy a lotto ticket I feel like running out side naked doing cartwheels but I probably shouldn't I skip into the bar and see August doing inventory

" i gotta daaaate!" I say while sitting down on a stool by the bar

"with Regina?"

"noooo with the goddamn queen of England! of course with Regina!

"thats great! you finally grew some balls and asked her out good for you! so when and where?"

"this friday we're going to see a movie"

"movie classic very classic! so are you going to pull some moves on her? "

He should really stop hanging out with mom so much "no August…..I like her and i'm just trying to be myself okay I'm surprised she even said yes so I'm going to do everything in my power to not fuck this up"

"your not! obviously she likes you or she wouldn't have said yes don't psych yourself out "

"your right " it really pained me to say it but he was Regina seemed like she could potentially be a really good thing I just hope I dont mess it up

"alright now get your ass to work"

"aye-aye captain! "

 ** _-Regina's POV-_**

I met Zelena that afternoon for lunch I tried to play it cool but I knew as soon as she saw me it would be a dead giveaway

The waiter comes to take our order and I try to play it off the best I can "i'll have the house salad and a glass of white wine please"

She eyeballs me carefully i could tell she could see right through me "I'll have the same" the waiter nods and walks away "so you wanna tell me where the hell you ran off too the other night?"

"I...i just went to see a friend thats it…."

She tosses her head back and lets out a laugh "ohhhh a friend huh okay whats his name?"

"it's really none of your business Zee"

"comeee on tell me!"

I had i feeling she wasnt going to let the subject go anytime soon "okay fineee but this stays between us okay?"

"okay okayyyy fine whats his name?

"Emma"

"his name is Emma?"

"no her name is Emma"

"when in the hell did you meet an Emma"

"last week "

"so let me get this straight you spent the night with a complete stranger?"

"She's not a complete stranger" i try to say the next part as fast as I can "in fact we're going out this friday"

She looks at me like I have five heads "okay what? your going out with her? like a date?"

"ummmm….yeah"

She laughs "I'm sorry when did you become a lesbian?"

"I'm not i'm just testing the waters"

"Regina what about Robin"

"Robin and i aren't really that serious i'm not exactly cheating on him"

"But he's told you he loved you thats pretty serious stuff Reg!"

"No he's said he cares for me and I just really have to live my life before i throw it away for some one like you said!"

"god! i hate when things i say come back and bite me in the ass….well good luck telling mom and dad"

"there really isn't anything to tell nothings happened! and even if it was I'm not telling them anything…"

"yet…." the waiter finally brings our food i was silently rejoicing anything to change the subject "look i'm loving the hell out of your new bad ass outlook on life but just please be careful alright"

"thank you Zee but i think im going to be okay "

"Yeah well that's what they all say"

 _ **-Emma's POV-**_

I've picked up girls for dates before but for some reasons my nerves are shot this woman is really doing a number on me her gaze makes me as dizzy as her perfume and I love every second of it I mustered up all the courage I had and knock on her door

"okay..be cool be cool don't screw this up"

She opens the door her smile instantly makes me weak in the knees "hi! how are you" she gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Hey I'm good you look beautiful" and she did her long auburn hair fell down her back in loose curls crimson red lipstick that made her lips look hypnotic I moved down her body her tight long sleeve white shirt that generously showed of her breasts and tight dark color skinny jeans that showed off all the right assets and black pumps that were probably worth more then my whole entire outfit god this woman is lust on a stick how could she make the most simple outfit look so desirable

"Emma!? Where did you go?" She laughs "did you hear me?"

I shake my head coming back to reality "I'm sorry what?"

She smiles "I said thank you would you like to come in for a second I have to grab my jacket

"yeah sure " I come in and sit down taking in the place "your condo is gorgeous my studio look like shit" we share a laugh

"oh come on your house was nice! it was homely and welcoming"

I laugh" yeah okay"

"okay" she smiles at me "I'm ready"

I stare at her for a second taking her all in "alright lets go"

* * *

We're both laughing walking out of the theater "oh my god that movie was terrible" I say

"oh don't even go there okay i saw you your eyes were glued to the screen you didn't even look at me one time"

"cause i couldn't believe what of piece of shit that movie was" I chuckle "but i can tell you what that was the dumbest thing i did all night"

She laughs and stops and looks at me "what seeing the movie?"

"no….not looking at you during the movie….."

She clearly blushes and looks at the ground "wow you keep saying things like that your going to have to carry me home" she takes my hand and begins to hold it

I smile and caress her hand with my thumb "I'd be okay with that…come on lets get the hell out of here"we both laugh

"i second that" we start to walk towards the exit when I hear some one call my name

"Emma! Emma!" I turned around and my heart felt like it was going to fall right out of my ass

"Ruby? wha….what are you doing here?"

"I….I'm here with some friends seeing a movie are you…..on a date?"

I look over and Regina whos still holding my hand "uh yeah yeah i am"

"wow um okay well…"

"I'm sorry Regina this is Ruby, Ruby this is Regina

"Hi I'm Ruby nice to meet you "

"Likewise" Regina gave her a smile but I can tell she was uncomfortable

"well we better get going" I grab Regina's hand again "goodbye Ruby" great seeing you"

"Lovely to meet you Ruby" we walk away

That was like an emotional drive by

A/n IM SORRY GUYS IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! IVE BEEN OUT Of TOWN A COUPLE OF WEEKS BUT IM BACK AND IM READY TO GOOOOO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n wow guys! Thanks so much for the love I appreciate it! Enjoy chapter 5 of "Falling for girls like you"

Chapter 5

 _ **-Regina's POV-**_

It was a quiet and awkward ride back how she just clammed up when she saw her ex I was itching to ask her questions but I had to go about it the right way she pulled up to my home and we got out and walked inside "come on in have a seat if you want you want something to drink? wine? beer?"

"yeah i'll have a beer" she answered quietly

"coming up" I go get Emma a beer and I pour myself a glass of wine "here you go" i sit down next to her I couldnt hold it in anymore I had to say something "so are we gonna talk about what happened tonight or are we just gonna skip right over it?"

She lets out a small laugh "i'm fine with skipping"

"ohh come on theres nothing you cant tell me i remember you saying be real with you well how about you be real with me" I begin to caress her hand

"alright well Red…...Ruby was my ex-girlfriend we were together five years would have been six this march"

"how long have you two been broken up?"

"6 1/2 months that was the first time i saw her since the break up"

"why'd you guys break up"

"ugh now thats complicated"

"i'm waiting?" No way was I letting her get off that easy

"okay well…lets just say she didn't agree with the rules of monogamy"

"Is that really all you're going to tell me?"

"yeah well life goes on anyway are you seeing anyone else?"

"um…actually abo-"

"On second thought i dont want to know but what i do know is that i'd love to go out with you again how about this sunday my big mouth brother brought up our date to my mother and she insists i bring you over her house for dinner "

I smile at her "okay i think i can make that happen"

"alright well its getting kinda late and i have to get up early to do inventory for the bar tomorrow" we get up and I walk her to the door "I had a great time tonight"

Something comes over me and i step closer to her "so did i…so are you gonna kiss me or are we just gonna keep standing here?"

she leans in and lightly traces her lips around mine she felt so good I felt like I could stay like that forever until she plants a firm but soft kiss on my lips mixed with a little bit of tongue I moan softly into her mouth "your a great kisser" I whisper into her ear

She starts to lightly move her hands down the length of my body and stops at my waist and pulls me closer and chuckles "i've had a lot of practice"

I kiss her again and laugh against her lips "oh is that so well hopefully one day i can be just as skilled as you "

"I dont see why not you have a great teacher" she kisses me one last time and let's me go "i have to go….." She puts her forehead against mine

She tries walking away but I grab and wont let go of her hand "now?"

She laughs "yes now or i'm gonna get into trouble"

"but I like trouble!….oohh alright" i let her go and she gives me one last kiss "bye"

"bye" I watch her as she walks down the drive way gets in her car gives me a final smile and drive off

* * *

Walking up to my parents door I had never been so terrified in my life I knew my father really wouldn't be upset but my mother on the other hand that was a completely different story

"hi daddy" I gave my father a hug as I walked in the house

"Hi cupcake how ya doing?"

"I'm good i'm sorry about last weeks dinner daddy i just …i dont know ..i dont know what happened"

"you were drunk cupcake its fine it happens to the best of us"

"well there goes your father making excuses for you once again" My mother comes out of the kitchen she looked livid "your behavior the other night was unacceptable your an adult act like it! maybe you would be married now with a family of your own if you started taking life a little more seriously!"

"here we go again with the whole marriage thing! mother i've been seeing Robin what more do you want!"

"really have you? i just talked to Robin the other day he said he hasn't spoken to you in a week"

"I've just been trying to sort things out!"

"your just doing this to spite me!"

"Mother did you ever think for a second that maybe I'm not happy!?"

"Oh please of course your happy!"

It was like talking to a brick wall already i was exhausted with the conversation so i gave in "your right mother…im sorry" but sadly my emotions began to betray me I could feel the tears start to swell in my eyes

"oh please stop the dramatics!"

"Cora stop it!" My father spoke up

"mother i said i'm sorry! what more do you want!"

"your sorry!? HA! your whole life is an I'm sorry! clearly! "

The tears no longer could be held back at this point the began to flow I couldn't believe my own mother thought of me as a pathetic charity case "then maybe i should go!"

"no honey please! don't!" My father grabbed my arm

"why not! clearly I'm not wanted"

"thats not true your our daughter Regina"

"she's no daughter of mine if she continues to act like this!"

"act like what!? like i'm a perfect princess and i'm not! god mother your so cruel! "

"Get out…."she said to me in a low tone that sort of came out as a growl and stormed out of the room

"we can talk this out sweetie please "

"daddy i love you but its never good enough for mom nothing or no one is ever good enough i have to go daddy I'll see you when all of this dies down" i kiss him on the cheek "i'll call you"

 _ **-Emma's POV-**_

I was freaking the hell out I was nervous I dont even know why its not like my mother hasn't met her and she loves her its just we're sort of a thing now! So it kind of changes things

"wheres your girlfriend?" My brother asks me

"shut uppppp! i dont know she just texted me saying she's on her way"

"are you nervous?"

"what for she's already met you two weirdo's" Clearly I was lying

"so my love how was your date the other night? "

"it was great!….."

"tell her what else happened"

"what else happened?"

I sighed here goes nothing "i saw Red"

"ooh sweetheart and how'd that go?"

"awkward as hell…Red...Ruby looked like i'm the one who was cheating on her I'm so done with that part of my life"

"oh honey i'm so proud of you you've come so far "

"yeah well" i feel my phone buzz its a text from Regina telling me shes outside i begin to smile "she's outside" i go outside and see Regina standing by her car "I thought you'd never get here" i say walking up to her picking her up and swinging her around then kissing her

"well i'm here now"

"hey? you okay?"

"yeah yeah I'm fine "

"okay" i grab her hand "come on" we walk inside

"oh hi honey! come here" my mother gives her a hug "how are you you look beautiful sweetie!"

You could tell Regina wasn't use to all of the attention but she still smiled "thank you so do you!"

"come on honey come help me in the kitchen" she takes her by the hand and leads her to the kitchen

"wow mom really likes her for some reason"

"why wouldn't she whats not to like"

 _ **-Regina's POV-**_

"i think you really have my Emmie smitten" Mary Margaret says looking up from cutting vegetables

I smile "yes she's nice as well…"

"hopefully you don't hurt her as bad as that last one"

"Ruby?"

"yeah…..thats the one god she really did a number on Emma"

"if you dont mind my asking what happened?"

"well…she and Emma were suppose to get married but a few months before they were suppose to walk down the aisle she caught Ruby having an affair she asked her how long it had been going on Ruby told her a couple of weeks but turns out she'd been cheating on her a whole year Emma shut down completely she had a hard time trusting people after that she's been on a few dates here and there but nothing to serious not until you you bring something out of my Emmie that i haven't seen in months

"i had no idea she's been through all of this i wonder why she didn't tell me"

"she would have you just got to give her a little time Reggie"

"Reggie? my sister calls me that…. Emma well she calls me Reg"

"your mother never gave you a nickname?"

"no my mother never gave me much of anything we don't exactly see eye to eye i've always done what she says and still I have never been good enough had all honors classes was valedictorian even went to law school which was her alma mater….still never ever good enough now she's just rushing for me to get married and have kids….and i want that i've just been settling my whole life and i'm tired of it ya know? i wanted some excitement i wanted to start doing things for me"

"Listen i want you to be careful with Em okay? she's fragile "

"…..ye-yes of course" before the conversation could go any further Emma walks in

"hey whats going on?"

"nothing much sweetie just cooking and having girl talk you can go in the living room with your brother dinners almost ready "

"mother are you kicking me out?"

"yes "

Emma laughs and holds up her hands "alright alright "

 _ **-Emma's POV-**_

We head back to my place after we finish dinner with my mother and brother it was as bad as I thought it would be but Regina was acting a little weird after she finished up in the kitchen with my mother I wonder what was said

We're standing in the kitchen drinking a beer "did you have a good time with my mother tonight"

She laughs "of course she's lovely"

"she really likes you"

"thats good i like her too your brother's sweet too"

I walk over to her and put down her beer "yeah…yeah they are i'm lucky to have them"

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow "yeaah…you are "

I move in closer to her "you looked beautiful today"

I guess i take her by surprise because she backs up until the fridge stops her and laughs "thank you "

I walk up on her again "yeah but i think you know"

"what are you talking about?"

I put my hands around her waist "you know what you do to me?"

"not exactly no" she says in a low tone

I lean in and whisper in her ear "you wanna find out" Thats all i had to say she gently puts her hands in my hair and begins to massage my scalp i start to let out a moan but before i can finish she crashes her lips on to mine swiping her tongue across my bottom lip softly biting it at the same time i tear my lips away from hers and begin pressing kisses against her neck scraping my teeth against her pulse that was raising

" i…..um…..oh god that feels nice….Em honey we should really talk" NOW! after all this foreplay I'm probably going to need to change my underwear

I keep kissing her neck "cant this wait"

"why didn't you tell me you and Ruby were engaged…"

I immediately stop and look at her "how did you?…..my mother told you" i sigh and grab her hand "alright come on" we sit on the couch

"why didn't you tell me?"

"because i felt embarrassed like i couldn't make anything last….."

"i would never think that way like it or not i actually like you"

"i like you too…..there isn't anything you cant tell me that i won't understand" she seemed like her mind was a million miles away "you hear me Regina?"

'uh yeah yeah i hear you"

"good "i gently kissed her lips

"um i think i'm gonna go….."

"why whats wrong?"

"nothing nothing at all its just getting late and i have work in the morning and I just remembered have a boat load of work to get done " she gets up as if her ass is on fire and kisses me on the cheek "i'll call you" and bolts out the door

"alright…" i say feeling confused as ever

A/n alright guys! That's chapter 5 dont forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n MY follower game is STRONG ASF! HAHAHAHHA but thank you guys so so so much and keep following! And it gets extremely rated M towards the end so beware and enjoy! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Chapter 6

 _ **-Regina's POV-**_

Monday couldn't come fast enough I hurried into the office and told Kat the dirty gossip of my very eventful weekend she was the one person I knew wouldn't judge me cause let's face it she was a little on the slutty side but i knew she wouldn't judge for the fact that I was hopelessly and utterly confused being with Robin was somewhat okay I wasn't completely miserable but I wasn't happy either but with Emma god she made me tingle everywhere and I do mean everywhere I couldnt control myself with her it was super scary but extremely exhilarating as well I knew that the longer I waited to make a decision the worse it would become I hated to disappoint my parents but Emma...I just couldn't let her go...not yet... not ever

"i'm telling you Kat i couldn't get out of there fast enough" I say as we walk into the break lounge and sat down as Kat made herself some coffee

"that bad huh?" She said as she decided if cream in her coffee was worth the extra calories

"not bad just guilty i feel sooooo guilty i have to tell her"

"tell who Emma?" She looked up quickly forgetting about the coffee

"yes about Robin!" I yelled as I got up and began to pace back and forth

"what why!? listen don't get stupid Regina! you two aren't even exclusive let alone serious keep your options open!" She stops my pacing and slightly shook me as if she was trying to shake some sense into me as if it would help who was I kidding I was completely in over my head

"i don't know i cant even think about this right now" I dramatically throw myself on the chair laying my face on the table as my secretary walks in

"Hi im so sorry to bother you but Robin's on line two shall i put him through or tell him you're... Occupied"

Great...this day just got a whole lot better "uhh yeah i guess" I walk back to my office with Kat following closely on my tail I sit at my desk and breathed a deep and calming breath and answered the phone "hello?"

"you know when i told you to think things out i didn't mean to stop all contact with me"

"I'm so sorry Robin I've just been so busy with work i completely forgot" Lie..a complete lie in fact work had been the least of my worries

"wow thats comforting….look i was calling to see if i can take you to lunch this afternoon so we can talk things out please?"

His voice it was different it felt like he was somewhat pleading with me i felt awful "um yeah sure okay that sounds nice"

"okay sounds good meet me at the cafe down the street from your office around 1:00?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose "sounds good see you then" I hang up the phone with a slam "SHITTTTTTT!" I scream

"what what just happened?"

"My life just got ten times more complicated thats what just happened! he wants to go to lunch!"

"okay..okay hey your gonna be fine technically your not cheating on either of them your on a break from Robin right now and you and Emma are just fooling around so nobody's hurt"

"yet! nobody's hurt yet! Fuck this is making my ovaries hurt!" I said as I leaned down and tucked my head between my legs

"Hey just think of it this way you added some excitement your finally living your life! okay so you waited till your 30's to be slutty so what your juggling feelings for more than one person what matters is your starting to broaden your horizons I mean sure your doing things ass backwards but hey thats life!" I honestly think she really thought she was making me feel better I slowly lifted my head and stared at her

"wow….you really suck at pep talks."

"Yeah…sort of but I kind of have a point so screw around with them both for a little bit get your feet wet test the waters see which side of the river feels nicer" still not helping not even a little bit

"Okay stop it now i have to pee! but yes i do see what your saying technically i am single so why not"

"exactly! " she shoots up from her chair yelling with excitement

I stare at her silently trying to convince myself "nope! no! i cant do this i cant be a slut! i'm not you!"

Kat holds her hand over her heart pretending to be wounded from what i just said to her "okay hurtful! but yes you can we all have that inner sluttiness we just need the right person or in your case people to bring it out of us! feel it become the inner slut within"

"okay i get it! "

"do you? Regina do you get it?" She raised her eyebrow at me and leaned over my desk

"okay i have to get back to work" trying to get rid of the nuisance I call my best friend

"alright well think about it! "Kathryn says and she spins on her heels walking out of the door leaving me with alot to think about

* * *

I was sweating and it wasn't like it was hot in there the cafe that I was in was well ventilated it was the nervous sweats praying I wasn't visibly perspiring I waited for Robin when I felt my phone vibrate I see its Emma I almost dropped my phone in my soup it rattled me so I breathed trying to regain the composure in my voice so she wouldn't notice anything off and pressed the green button

"hello?" I said and cleared my throat

"hey! whats up!?"

"oh nothing umm…just at lunch…."smooth Regina smooth

"oh are you with a friend?"

"um no no i'm by myself"

"oh no one should eat by their self i can come meet you?"

"NO! NO!" screw me this day could not get any worse! "um….i'm fine you know just working its fine"

"okay um well i call you later maybe we can have dinner later this week"

"okay thats sounds great i'll call you to schedule the time"

"alright bye" I could tell in the tone of her voice she knew something was up

"bye" I say and hurry off the phone as soon as I hang up I feel someone touch my shoulder I look up and see its Robin

"hey sorry i'm late but as we both know justice never rests so" he sits and takes a sip of his water I see he's trembling slightly why is he nervous? "how are you? you look lovelier than ever"

"i'm great how have you been?"

"I've been good wondering where you've disappeared to and who's caught your eye?"

My eyes widened I suddenly started to sweat all over again "is it hot in here?" I fanned myself and took a sip of my water looking anywhere but at Robin "and….why would you think that?" I finally spoke up

"Because for a couple of weeks now you've been distant I mean you haven't really been vocal about your emotions before but I don't know this time it feels different"

"Robin I-"

"scratch that i don't want to know…Regina it might have took me a little while to realize this but i want to be with you and I want us to work please just don't make any decisions until I can at least prove myself " is that why he was nervous? I couldn't believe what I was hearing Robin had never been this open with his emotions but now I'm having trouble deciding if its to late for us

"I dont-"

"Have dinner with me this week please?"

"I…..um…okay "

" great i'll pick you up at 8 don't worry about were we're going just dress to impress well that wont be hard because you always do now" he picks up the menu "whats good here?"

* * *

"Kat! we have a problem a big goddamn problem!" I screamed over the phone as I sat in my car

"what is it!?"

"I just saw Robin at lunch he told me he knew i was seeing someone but he also told me that he doesn't want to give me up with out proving himself and I so confused I don't know what to do I like Emma so much! but I've been with Robin for almost a year I feel like I at least owe him that "

"damn…..this changes nothing! "

"your right your right just test it out and see who i like better "

"exactly you got this! just keep your boob's out and your hair high and there will be very little that you cant accomplish!"

Genuinely confused i looked at my phone wishing she could see my expression "wha-what? okay i gotta go bye" I hang up and leaned up against the steering wheel "you got this Regina…..just don't get to attached and you'll be just fine"

 _ **-Emma's POV-**_

After I got off the phone with Regina I couldn't help but feel strange she seemed nervous and distant I don't know if I was moving to fast or scared her off but I couldn't let her go not yet she seemed so different then the others and that was such a breath of fresh air you know?

"Hey Emma whatcha doing?" August comes up the bar while I'm stocking up the alcohol

"i'm ice skating with the queen of France what the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"actually France doesn't have a Queen" he said that might have made me laugh if I wasn't so in a mood

I stare back at him "did you want something or are you here just to bug the hell out of me"

He crosses his arms and frowns at me "wow your testy today you and Regina alright?"

"yeah we're good haven't seen her in a few day's but we are great"

"she hasn't came over?"

"thats kind of falls along the lines of 'havent seen!' "

"god you know what if your going to be a bitch all night please do us both a favor and go see her or do something because your attitude" he whispers in my ear "sucks ass "

" I would but i don't want to freak her out!"

"would you stop being such a pussy and go put your self out there! live a little"

"Well i cant i'm working tonight!"

"yeah well now your not i'm giving you the night off go do something because your killing my vibe" He says and heads to the back

* * *

Walking up to Reginas house I couldn't help but think what if she didn't want to see me what if she's bored with the idea of us now and thinks that distance is the only way she could think of to break it to me with out hurting me well if that's the case she's wrong it would kill me I was already addicted to her and I haven't even laid with her sexually speaking I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't touch her or breathe her in ever again well I guess I better find out

I knock on the door and it takes a few moments but i see her finally Regina answers the door in paint stained sweats and a messy high bun there's paint all over her arms and a few blots on her face she must have been sweating and wiped her face in all her messy glory i couldnt remember her looking more beautiful then she did right this moment "Emma?" She finally spoke up "what are you doing here?"

I cleared my throat "I'm sorry i know its late but i really wanted to see you" I said in a low tone and she did the thing I least expected she'd do she smiled at me

"you did? come on come in" she opens up the door more giving me room to walk in I walk in and see a great white sheet on the floor with a chair and canvas on top of it I guess that explains the paint

"hey did i freak you out did i come on to strong?" I said not being able to hold it in any longer

Her eyebrows crinkled she looked adorable "what!? no oh god no i'm sorry its just been really crazy my life and i havent really fit much of any thing in the past few days" relief washed over me as I took in the information she just told me

I laughed and began to rub the back of my neck "good i thought my family scared you off"

She smiles again at me "no not at all your family's great"

"are you okay you seem i dont know distant?"

"No no not at all you just caught me in a bad time I was painting ...I haven't painted in I don't know how long but all of a sudden I had some inspiration"

I walked over to the canvas and turned it around and was speechless long blonde hair bright green eyes staring back at me it looked so real I fought the urge to touch it I lightly grazed my fingers over the subject I swear I could feel it breath it was so life like so real "is it...is this me?"

"I um...I can't seem to get the nose right" she looked down trying to hide the fact that she was blushing but she couldn't hide from me

"You're amazing you know that you really are an extraordinary woman"

I turn to look at the work of art some more when i see her walking up to me and she softly grabs my face staring at me looking into me she slowly leans in and begins kissing me as time goes on the kissing starts growing more and more passionate I can't take it anymore so I back her up against the door and grab her legs and hoist her into the air I feel her I feel her heat against me she never felt so good

I tear my lips from hers out of breath I ask her a very important question "bedroom?"

She wasted absolutely no time "down the hall first right"

I carry her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and climbed and hovered on top of her and pulled my shirt over my head she eagerly helps I throw it across the room i turn back to Regina I see her staring at my stomach she begins to run her finger over my abs

"god your ripped" she said with a laugh

I laugh back at her "you're such a dork" she laughs again and this time my kiss muffles her laugh Regina begins to pulls her hoodie over her head and it gets stuck I hear her muffled laugh

"help my head its stuck!"

Trying to not laugh at how funny she looked i began trying to untangle her "hang on i almost got it" I got the hoodie over her head "got it!" I throw the hoodie across the room by my discarded shirt

"my hero" she leans up and kisses me again I lay her back down on to the bed and began trailing kisses down her neck over her breasts I knew this would be her first time with a woman I didn't want her doing anything she wasnt comfortable doing I look up at her she opens her eyes cause she's noticed I stopped "what why did you stop?"

"Is this okay?" I say and she looks at me with her smile that I've come to adore and cups my cheek

"Baby its okay...I want this I want to feel you" she then reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra and takes her arms out of the straps slowly slides her bra off of her body exposing her rosey plump breasts she takes my hands and puts them against her I could feel how excited she was her nipples were poking my palms as I slowly began to massage them I could hear her breath hitch and see goose bumps form on her skin "please" I heard her whisper I bent down and licked the skin that separates her breasts "mmm" I heard her moan I slowly kissed my way to her right breast taking my hand off her nipple I leaned forward and licked around her areola licking everywhere but where I knew she wanted me most "Emma baby I'm dying her-" and before she could finish what she was saying I closed my mouth around her sucking,licking twirling doing whatever I thought would give her pleasure she in tangled her hands in my hair softly scratching my scalp I let go her nipple with a pop and moved to the left one that lacked attention doing similar things I did to the other one I began to rub my hand along her legs stopping at her center and put a little more pressure on it her hips bucked out the bed at the contact I climbed up her body and whispered in her ear

"Mm darling you have on to many clothes for my liking" she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes

"Well then I guess we better do something about that"

"Yes we must" I moved to her mid section and hooked my fingers on to her waist band slowly brought them down to her ankles she kicked them off of her the rest of the way I moved back up her body and scrapped my teeth along the hip bone that poked out slowly I moved down and was face to face with her sweet and soaked I might add mound "are you ready baby?" I said rubbing my fingers across her pantie covered slit they had to go pronto

"Mmm god yes"

"Good" I pulled the underwear down her thighs and ankles throwing them to the side I took in her naked beauty she looked at me urging me to hurry up " your impatient in bed baby I'm just taking in the view now spread your legs for me " she started to blush "what's the matter honey"

"It's just no ones ever seen me like this"

"Baby I'm not everyone" I slowly open her legs and her pussy looked so inviting her clit was begging to be licked and I was happy to oblige I finally swiped my tongue against her I could hear her moan and I was humming from satisfaction I licked her again only this time lingered down there a little more my lips attached to her hood and it drove her crazy she was so wet and slippery I hummed against her

"Oh fuck...I god you feel so good Emma" she said trying to stay in control but I knew she was on thin ice so I started sucking faster and then I added a finger I was determined to hear her scream I felt her tight walls close around my finger she felt so good I could stay down there forever "oh god! Oh my god" she started to scream " oh please oh fuck Emma I need more" and that's what she's gonna get I slipped my second finger inside of her she felt even more amazing and from the sound of it she greatly appreciated it "oh fuck me baby yes! god I'm coming I'm about to come"

"Wait a minute" I said still fucking her with my fingers " look at me baby...look at me Regina" she opened her eyes and she held my hand gaze "now come for me baby I wanna feel it all on my fingers" and that's what she did she cletched tighly around me as her mouth opened and she let out a scream so loud dogs only could hear I moved up her body my fingers never stopping and muffled her scream with a kiss when she finished I kissed her neck and could taste the saltiness of her skin from the sex sweat I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost three am "shit I guess I better go its super late"

"It was late when you came over here don't go and besides what about you aren't you you know horny?" she said

"I'll take care of it later this was about you tonight" I smiled

"Well I'm not ready to let you go yet" she says as she grabbed my arm "stay please besides you can't just take my goodies then leave"

"Okay" I smiled and climbed back into bed with her and wrapped her into an embrace "Regina?"

"Yeah?" She said in a sleepy voice

"I think your gonna need new sheets"


End file.
